


Corrin adds a new trick to her arsenal

by WW10030



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Digestion, F/M, F/M vore, Fatal Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WW10030/pseuds/WW10030
Summary: If you don’t like vore, instead of wasting your time pointlessly bashing how ‘cursed’ this is, do us both a favor and just keep scrolling.This is my first work for this website. I’m not really sure what I’ll be doing in the long haul, whether it be doing more vore works or not, so I’m just testing the waters here. Suggestions would be welcome.If you enjoy graphic vore with fairly brutal digestion, you’ve come to the right place. Enjoy! And be prepared to never look at Corrin in Smash the same way ever again.
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 1





	Corrin adds a new trick to her arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place in 2016, just as Corrin had been released in Smash 4

“Hey newbie” a grunt, somewhat disinterested voice sputtered out “you’re up”

The newest addition to the cast, the eager and nervous Corrin of Fire Emblem felt a sharp poke at her side, as a large white hand called her attention

“M-me?” She replied, recoiling at the frigid touch of the floating white hand

“Yeah, yeah, try to look alive out there” the hand retorted “you got in over quite a lot of other lofty names, you know”

“Yes, I understand. This will be g-good” she bit her lip a bit “who is my opponent?”

The hand turned from left to right, as if inspecting the location

“Your opponent will be the Dark-Winged Doppelgänger himself, Dark Pit!” The hand bellowed before laughing heartily and flying away. In its place appeared a small, emerald green platform with blue edges and a small purple gem in the middle. It hummed excitedly and a small light shone from its base.

Intuitively, Corrin stepped onto it. Instantly, her vision went entirely white and she began to feel a bit weak. A fierce wind blew at her sides and, within moments, it dropped her off in a dimension of mostly nothingness, only a small red door in front of her and a small piece of paper to the side of it that read “try to make a flashy entrance, if you could...”

Corrin grasped her trusty Yato blade and stepped into the door. Her Yato inexplicably emitted a sharp, high pitched sheen, as if being unsheathed and flashed a quick bright light. She quickly observed her surroundings. The door led her onto a small stony platform, with another small one up above, one directly in front of her, and a much sturdier looking stony platform underneath. Around her looked to be similar looking structures, minus the small platforms, that looked to be far out of reach. The structure appeared to be based high in the air, as the clear blue sky surrounded her, as if acting as some kind of roof, with small, nearly unnoticeable patches of fog and cloud every here and there.

She wasn’t alone for long; appearing seemingly out of thin air on the platform in front of her was a man with black wings attached to his back, using them to glide slowly down onto the structure. He appeared to wield two curved blades of some kind and was otherwise very lightly armed, with very light armor that didn’t cover his entire body.

“Who wants some?” He shouted at her direction, motioning with one of his blades towards her. His eyes met hers with some kind of lust, viewing her as less of a combat adversary and more of a trivial exercise, one in which he could use as an opportunity to crush her thoughts of being genuinely competitive in the new metagame. “Another anime swordsman? Guess Sakurai and the crew really ran out of ideas this time” he jeered, his dark violet eyes glazening and drooping a bit, relaxed in nature.

Corrin was taken aback by the man’s brashness and simply took the Yato by her side. Out of nowhere a “3...2...1...” could be heard. Catching her by surprise, each number sunk her heart a bit more until a loud “Go!” was shouted.

Instantly, the man known as Dark Pit looked to mesh his curved blades together, causing them to merge and become a bow of some kind in a flash. Conjuring some kind of dark arrow from seemingly nothing, a small jolt of dark energy came flying in Corrin’s direction. Taken aback, she was ill equipped to dodge the blow and was struck head on by it. It thankfully did little to actually injure her, but it did set the tone for the upcoming duel.

Corrin was very clearly nervous, and it showed. Dark Pit dextrously dodged many of her swiping and stabbing attacks, using them as entry points to freely strike her back with his own. At first, he seemed to rather dominate, striking Corrin several times before she could land her first blow- a fairly weak dashing attack, catching him up in a small multi hit thrust attack.

After getting sent mildy into the sky from the thrust attack, he landed on her with a powerful downward blow that slammed her head into the ground. The momentum of the attack caused her to bounce straight back up, where he then, after charging an attack of some kind, swiped at her in the sky three times with powerful blows that sent her flying. She went straight through the upward platform as if it wasn’t there, and landed on the uppermost platform of the structure.

She landed on the platform, noticeably wounded and slow to get up. He flew up to her position with an evil smile on his face. He began to charge another attack. Being barely equipped to deal with it, she futily put up her sword in a defensive stance, knowing it would do little to help her. To her surprise, a small red bubble of some kind appeared in front of her, clanging against his strong blows harmlessly. She kept her stance, to which he responded by continuing to savagely strike the strange bubble. She noticed the bubble seemed to shrink in size with each blow. As it continued to shrink, it eventually popped like a balloon; the result was some kind of unseen force knocking her upside the head so hard that she was dazed, unable to realize what was going on around her, too disoriented to make a move of some kind.

“Haha, getting your shield broken in your first fight” he taunted “how pathetic. You don’t belong here!” He continued.

His abrasive tone and belittling words continued for a few seconds. Her head began to clear slightly as his words became a bit clearer to her. Strangely, she watched as he seemed to do nothing but wave around his arms and shout various things at her she couldn’t quite understand. 

Suddenly, her senses returned to her. She felt herself suddenly get to be quite agitated. Understandably so, as she could not bear his brash, dishonorable tone. She couldn’t tolerate being berated any longer. She rushed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, hoisting him up in the air with her mere fist alone. With her sword wielding hand, she took the hilt of the Yato and beat him in his face with it three times. At that point, she became even angrier for reasons she couldn’t quite understand. She pulled him in close with a glare. He seemed to half-sneer in her face. Suddenly, a fire seemed to go off in the pit of her heart.

She pulled his face in close. Instinctively, she opened her mouth wide, beyond what any ordinary human would be capable of. Suddenly, his calm, mischievous eyes went wide with some amount of horror as she stuffed his face inside of her mouth, landing on her tongue. Intuitively, she began to gulp a small bit until his head reached her uvula. By this point, she began to have trouble breathing. This set off a small panic inside of her that caused her to swallow harder, gasping for breath after a small period of time. She did not even pay attention to his body, whom she had intended to essentially bite in half with her mighty teeth, to cause him to suffer for his insolence. After a few minutes, she gulped for the last time, feeling his legs pass through her.

She was suddenly taken aback by what happened: this was not what she intended. Her mind began to race, wondering if her new bosses at Nintendo would reprimand her for this deed, going beyond what she was believed to be capable of from her own home universe of Fire Emblem.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud series of gurgles from her enlargened gut. She looked down and was flat out astonished to find the outside of her stomach moving around so violently. His wings stuck upward and made small bulges near the top of her belly and his squirms caused violent, angry movement as her stomach groaned in response.

“Hey, dumb ass! This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! Let me out!” The voice from inside of her, undoubtedly his, shouted out “you’re not the fat penguin or oversilly dinosaur, you don’t get to just do this to people!”

She could hear some strange sound of some kind echo his voice from inside of her, a sound emulating that of something been wrung out. She looked above her head and suddenly saw a strange number “43%” that rose by one point every second at the tune of the odd sound. Accompanied by the number was a strange blue arrow pointing directly to Dark Pit in her belly. Was being in her belly damaging him in someway?

She fell to the ground and crossed her legs around her bulging, squirming gut and decided to observe. Indeed, it was! The number had quickly reached 60 within seconds, and his painful grunts seemed to reinforce this.

“Hey! Gluttonous bitch! I said let me out!” He demanded angrily, punching and kicking at his fleshy prison to no avail

She let out a loud belch.

“Y-your fate is clear!” She shouted, wrapping her arms and legs around her large stomach to hold back his struggles.

“Fight me fair! Don’t resort to dirty tactics like th-this!” He shouted, a large, outstretched hand of his pushing against her belly. By this point, the number had reached 80.

She looked around and, above her head, found a 105 encased in red numbers. While doing so, his number grew to 95 as he squirmed away inside of her. His struggles didn’t seem to really help his position. In fact, they seemed to stimulate her belly churning him up, speeding up the progress of his number.

Suddenly, she heard a loud “5!” Shouted out by a distant voice.

“4!” It bellowed

“3...2...1..time!” It concluded. 

His number read 105, as did hers.

“Sudden death!” The mysterious voice cried out

110, 120, 150, his number reached as high as 175 before he spoke again.

“I-I-if this is how you plan to fight” he began, some strange snapping noise accompanying his seemingly desperate tone “you’re not welcome in this metagame”

She could suddenly hear more popping sounds come from inside of her. No doubt, his bones were breaking from the intensifying pressure. She could feel his weight begin to dissipate a bit. To the sides of her stomach, she felt sharp objects poke at her a bit, which she discovered through her outlines were some of his bones.

He continued to cry out in pain, until one of his yells was cut short, turned into a yelp. He was then not heard from again. Her belly continued to pop his body apart not unlike a microwave would churn a bowl of popcorn. His struggles ceased and his body mass seemed to separate, resulting in a large formation of some kind of sludge taking place in her belly. Within a few moments, her enlarged belly began to shrink until it returned to normal size.

“Game!” The voice shout. Suddenly, Corrin could feel her surroundings freeze. A portal appeared before her, and something forced her into it very quickly.

The strange voice sounded off again: “The winner is... Corrin!” As she spotted a large spotlight cast onto her position

“Uh.. g-good!” She muttered quickly and nervously, as she spotted a camera with an attendant aiming the large lumbering metal at her. Moments later, the camera disappeared and her vision went a bright white again.

She was suddenly returned to the place she was at before the fight began, fully healthy and lacking in the wounds she had suffered in the fight.

“Wow! Incredible!” A loud voice shouted at her. She spotted the large white hand from before

“That was... unorthodox, but you’ve got what it takes.

Welcome to Smash Bros!”


End file.
